Restoration and new construction on school buildings entails replacing or adding of new window structures to the school. The restoration aspect includes window replacements that are similar such that an aesthetic appearance and character of the school building is maintained. New school building construction includes new windows that also meet the aesthetic appearance that was required by the architectural design selected by the school authorities, as well as the safety standards required for the selected windows in meeting specifications with regard to water leakage, wind resistance and structural flex, etc. Many reproductions and new window structures do not meet all of the SCA standards and specifications for the safety requirements with regard to water, wind and structural strength required by various schoolboards, school engineers and the like.
There remains a need for a double-hung window structure for school and other buildings that includes improved weatherstripping arrangements for preventing water leakage through the window closure, as well as providing improved strength/structural characteristics in order to resist and/or flex during high winds, storms and the like. It is also desirable to improve and maximize the weather and draft resistance protection and energy efficiency of these window closures for improved window durability and improved school building performance and economy. Additionally, these improved double-hung window structures must meet all safety standards and specifications for school buildings set by the SCA in regard to water leakage, wind resistance, structural flex and/or other safety requirements needed.
None of the present-day double-hung window structures meet the standards and safety requirements of the present invention of a double-hung window structure having an improved weatherstripping arrangement and an improved structural arrangement for meeting these aforementioned safety requirements.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved double-hung window structure for school buildings that meets all the safety standards and specifications set by the SCA (for school buildings) with regard to water leakage, wind resistance, structural flex and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a double-hung window structure that includes improved weatherstripping arrangements for preventing water leakage through the window during inclement weather, such as snow, rain, hail, ice and/or wind.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a double-hung window structure that includes improved strength and structural characteristics in order to resist and/or flex during inclement weather during which high winds occur, such as in northeastern storms, hurricanes, tornadoes, typhoons, tropical storms, and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a double-hung window structure that improves and maximizes the weather protection and energy efficiency of these window closures for providing improved window durability, and improved school building performances (with regard to heat, electricity, air conditioning) and economy.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a double-hung window structure that can be mass produced in an automated and economical manner and is readily affordable by the user.